


6. Angels Really Do Exist

by blingblingjonghyunbby



Category: ASTRO (Band), Block B
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marking, Pain Kink, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Sorry Arohas, Zico X Everyone Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingjonghyunbby/pseuds/blingblingjonghyunbby
Summary: Eunwoo surprises Jiho in his dressing room and Jiho is //shocked// by how beautiful he is. The only thing Jiho wants to do is make that boy his for the night...





	6. Angels Really Do Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Can i just say i am so sorry this fic is tainting the astro tag

Jiho was slipping on his Gucci™ t-shirt when he heard the door open behind him. He turned around, and almost lost his balance when he saw the figure standing before him.

 

“Woah”

 

Jiho didn’t know people could be **_that_ ** blindingly beautiful and yet there he was, standing there, proving him wrong.

 

“You have a nice back” Eunwoo commented nonchalantly, his lips naturally resting into a soft smile.

 

“Woah,” Jiho mumbled stupidly, not being able to form a coherent sentence when the younger is looking at him with those big sparkling eyes - like they’re literally sparkling. How does he do that? Is he a fucking disney princess?

 

He didn’t even know why Cha Eunwoo was here in his dressing room, I mean not even his manager was here in his dressing room, Jiho is literally the only other person in this room and he didn’t know why Eunwoo would come to see _him_ when he has his own band to tend to, even if they were _underfuckingrated despite being extremely talented and perfect and worthy of every single award known to man including a grammy heck I’d give them one for Baby they deserve it_.

 

Jiho looked around confused, letting the younger continue to stare brightly at him.

 

“Did you come here to see me?” Jiho questioned.

 

Eunwoo widened his eyes innocently and laughed.

 

 _Fuck, that’s beautiful._ Jiho thought _Fuck_

 

“Yes hyung…” Eunwoo replied, toying with his sleeve sheepishly. “I’m a big fan, and I just...wanted to…” he trailed off, the tips of his ears turning pink as he stared at his feet.

 

“Woah,” Jiho let out quietly. He couldn’t help it. It’s almost as if he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. He stepped towards him.

 

Standing in front of him made Jiho’s heart feel warm. The closer he got the more beautiful he became.

 

The more Jiho wanted him.

 

“What did you want to do Eunwoo-ah?” Jiho asked, his voice embarrassingly strained in the slightest. “You can tell hyung,”

 

Eunwoo looked up again, a pink flush set over his cheeks that made his face _even_ prettier. He stared into Jiho’s eyes and gave him another smile, seemingly not as shy as he led on being. Keeping eye contact, he reached down to gently hold Jiho’s hand causing the older to stiffen slightly, before bringing it up and placing it on his own cheek.

 

“What-what did you want to do Eunwoo-ah?” Jiho mumbled, holding his breath, with his hand held to Eunwoo’s soft, warm cheek.  

 

“I wanted to do,” Eunwoo spoke softly, his clear voice lovely enough to make Jiho blush.

 

“Everything,” he finished, letting the word linger in the tense air.

 

Before Jiho knew it, Eunwoo was closing the space between them, stepping forward and tilting his head to press a soft, gentle kiss to Jiho’s pillowy lips. Jiho’s eyes fluttered shut as Eunwoo deepened the kiss ever so slightly, his brain finally catching up as he started to kiss back. They kissed for what seems like equally forever and not long enough, before Eunwoo pulled away, just enough for Jiho to still feel his breath against his face.

 

Jiho blinked his eyes open, his face on fire. Yet he didn’t dare tear his gaze away from the beautiful boy.

 

“Is this alright hyung?” Eunwoo breathed out, staring into Jiho’s eyes.

 

 _Yes! Of course!_ Jiho wanted to yell (thankfully he didn’t). Not believing that someone as incredibly beautiful as Eunwoo could even think to ask someone as _ugly_ and _disgusting_ as Jiho, permission to kiss him with those soft, perfect lips.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jiho said instead, surprising himself, and apparently Eunwoo as well as he felt the younger boy’s cheek heat up under his palm. Jiho smiled and leaned forward again, softly letting their noses touch before capturing Eunwoo’s lips with his own, handling him as if he might break as he cradles his face between his large, rough hands.

 

Eunwoo certainly thinks otherwise as he tightly grips the front of Jiho’s shirt, tugging it as he moves them back against a wall. Tugging again, he pulls Jiho’s body even closer to his own, letting his hyung trap him against the wall. Jiho responds enthusiastically, pushing his tongue into Eunwoo’s mouth and tugging tenderly on the boy’s hair, the action receiving a soft whimper that sends blood rushing down to Jiho’s already growing hard-on.

 

Jiho tugs again out of curiousity, causing Eunwoo to pull back, breathless, and grant him a whiny,

 

“ _Jiho_ _hyung~_ ”

 

Jiho almost melts but manages to move impossibly closer to Eunwoo, positioning his thigh to sit right between the boy’s legs. Eunwoo gasped slightly at the friction he was granted and ground down softly against Jiho’s thigh.

 

Eunwoo has his head tilted back against the wall, eyes closed and mouth open as he clutches Jiho’s shirt and grinds needily down on the elder’s thigh. Jiho finds himself staring, before stopping (because that’s a bit weird buddy), and instead moves his face to Eunwoo’s neck and presses gentle kisses to the boy’s jawline as he slowly pushes his thigh harder against Eunwoo’s crotch. The movement causes a loud moan, the volume almost frightening Jiho and Eunwoo himself as he feels hands grip his hips and lips start to softly suck on his neck.

 

“ _Harder_ ” Eunwoo pleaded softly.

 

Jiho complied, digging his fingers hard into the boy’s soft hips whilst continuing to mark his neck - _sucking_ and _biting_ and _kissing_ until bruises covered the surface and caused a growing sense of hot pride inside of Jiho.

 

Eunwoo tugged on the hem of Jiho’s shirt before hastily pulling it off and flinging it to the side in less than a second.

 

 _Jesus fuck, what_ **_can’t_ ** _the boy do?_ Jiho thought as tried to keep up, unbuttoning Eunwoo’s shirt and sliding it off the beautiful boy before going to attack his collarbone-

 

Jiho froze. Staring at the boy’s chest. In particular, the quite large and noticeable hickey brightly blossomed on his collarbone.

 

“Hyung what is it?” the _angel_ spoke, his eyes widening as he tries to figure out why Jiho stopped.

 

“Are you..” Jiho’s chest hurt a bit as he spoke, trying not to think about Taehyung or Taeyang or any of the other relationships he could’ve ruined, “Are you with someone?” He doesn’t want to be a bad guy anymore right now. He doesn’t want to be like the man who broke his heart.

 

Eunwoo looked down to where Jiho was staring and quickly grabbed Jiho’s hands as they threatened to fall from his hips.

 

“No, hyung, I swear I ended it with Bin”

 

“ _Bin_ ” Jiho whispered, the name leaving a sour taste in his mouth

 

“Hyung..” Eunwoo’s hands reached up to cup Jiho’s jaw as he leaned in to speak softly into his ear, “He could never be half the man you are hyung”

 

Jiho growled and roughly slammed Eunwoo against the wall, his voice low and gravelly as he looks the fragile boy directly into his eyes, “You’re mine tonight, you understand?”

 

“Of course hyung…” Eunwoo replied, a smile tugging at his lips, “What can I do for you then?”

 

(Author's Note: Just a reminder that Eunwoo looks like this:

In case you forgot how _actually_ stunning he is, and how far out of zico’s league he is :) )

 

Jiho didn’t know how Eunwoo had this much control over him. But when the boy smiled at him, all glitter eyes and glossy hair and... hands... sliding down Jiho’s back to grip his ass, he knew he had to act quickly or else that boy would be the death of him.

 

Jiho glanced at the hickey _Bin_ left him, feeling a weird sense of anger. Pressing the pad of his thumb down on the mark he watched as Eunwoo sighed at the slight pain.

 

“Like the pain baby?” Jiho growled softly into the boy’s ear

 

Eunwoo blushed and nodded.

 

“Hmm good”

 

Jiho attached his both to the delicate skin around the mark and made it his own, moving along Eunwoo’s collarbone as he sucked and bite. His hands roamed the boy’s body and he could feel him get hard under the elder’s grip. With one last nip at Eunwoo’s collarbone, Jiho took a step back to observe the garland of marks left across the boy’s chest.

 

“Beautiful” Jiho whispered, causing Eunwoo to blush and move towards his hyung, pushing his palm against the rapper’s - not nearly toned enough to be taken seriously - chest and pushing him down onto one of the makeup chairs.

 

“I want to show hyung how much I am _his_ tonight,” Eunwoo spoke, clearly and slowly, as he got down on his knees before Jiho.

 

“Beautiful” Jiho repeated as the boy started unbuckling his 2000 dollar belt

 

“Stunning” He continued

 

“Gorgeous” Eunwoo skillfully unzipped his jeans

 

“Ethereal” Jiho couldn’t help but stare at Eunwoo’s face as he tugged on the clothing to reveal his already hard dick, the boy’s mouth slightly agape and twinkling eyes eager.

 

“Are you real?” Jiho asked, dazed from staring at the perfection that was the boy’s _aesthetic_.

 

Eunwoo chuckled and Jiho had never felt so honoured and blessed by a sound before

“You’ll find out very soon hyung,” Eunwoo smirked before licking a long stripe up Jiho’s aching hard-on.

 

Jiho groans before immediately inhaling sharply when Eunwoo’s perfectly shaped and coloured lips wrap around the head of his already leaking cock.

 

The boy’s eyes fluttered shut as he easily slid his mouth over a good portion of Jiho’s length as his hand worked the rest.

 

Jiho held his breath and tried so hard not to cum immediately from just the SIGHT of Eunwoo’s pretty face sucking him off. Eunwoo bobbed a couple of times before slicking off and purring,

 

“You can pull my hair and fuck my mouth if you want,”

 

 _Holy shit that was the most beautiful sentence I have ever heard._ Jiho thought.

 

“Whatever you want baby,”

 

Jiho laced his fingers through Eunwoo's hair and tugged slightly. Eunwoo closed his eyes and moaned softly and Jiho didn't know the boy could get any _more_ perfect.

 

But then Jiho pushed Eunwoo’s head down onto his aching dick, and Jiho's eyes rolled back at the indescribable sensation. He felt warmth pooling up in his gut and he knew he had to be quick before he released into Eunwoo's accepting mouth.

 

With head tilted back, Jiho fucked Eunwoo’s mouth for what felt like only a moment before he was at his climax.

 

“I'm going to-” Jiho breathed out, harshly tugging at Eunwoo’s hair and causing the boy to moan out. The vibrations around Jiho caused him to cum hard with a loud groan.

 

“Fuck!” He swore as Eunwoo slurped down his seed as if it were a milkshake. Jiho trembled, riding the high of his **incredible** orgasm, his fingers still head strongly in Eunwoo’s hair.

 

 _Okay now to take care of the prince_ \- Jiho stopped when he heard a long, needy whine.

 

Jiho looked down to see him panting softly with his hand lightly stroking his perfect dick (jfc Jiho is MAD that it’s perfect) with cum splattered all over his bare chest.

 

“Did you already cum for me, baby?” Jiho asked, petting the boy's head.

 

“You can punish me next time hyung”

 

Eunwoo looked up grinning, mouth glistening with cum, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling and Jiho didn't know how beauty could exist on this level.

 

“Angels really do exist,”

**Author's Note:**

> cannot believe i shaded moonbin like that, for what? this shit fest?  
> sorry aroha. love you guys.


End file.
